


人体改造

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gore, Guro, Male Pregnancy, Other, 人体改造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 关于达米安改造的小片段合集





	人体改造

（把达米安改造成猫）

达米安被在头顶植入了两块肉，那是不知道哪里的黑猫上割下来的耳朵，一开始的排斥反应让达米安头疼得要死，可他四肢都被捆着，手掌跟脚掌不知道被塞了什么，摸起来很软，但是不好握东西跟走路。  
他隐约听到他会被改造成短腿猫，那意味他要被切断手臂跟小腿，可后来观察他的身体觉得这太影响发育，便又阻了。  
尾椎骨被强硬钉上的假骨头有百分之五十的机会让他瘫痪，但并没有，他拖着猫尾巴根本就不能长久走路，太重了，后来换过几次材料后才好点。  
他原本的耳朵倒是还在，对方希望他还是个人的样子，只不过腹部那边被加了几颗乳头，两排分别三颗，都很小，不太明显。  
达米安在恢复的时候偶尔喜欢躺在太阳下暴晒，他的皮肤倒也没有再黑，一直都是那种透着蜜黄的细腻的甜，这里倒是有几只正常的小猫，它们经常凑过来想让达米安给他们添毛，达米安没有理会。舌头植刺的手术没成功，虽然舌头还保留下来，可他足足吊了一个月营养液才能吃饭。  
小猫不满就会在他身上滚，达米安被一次性改造太多，他累得很，任由那些小东西随便滚，只是偶尔会被弄醒。  
那些小猫想要在他身上吸到奶，不过什么也没有，反而把他前身那几颗不明显的小颗粒给吸肿了，腆在肚子上十分明显。

* * *  
【如果达米安被改造成短腿猫，也就是切掉肢体】  
（还是觉得短腿猫可爱，一副人为弄成弱智的样子，眼睛因为弱视的原因睁得很大，但是没什么光芒，只要把他弄怀孕了他的肚子就会垂到地上，爬起来圆滚滚的样子。

给他肚子剖开一个口子弄出里面湿漉漉的小猫什么的。

人的舌头不好舔猫仔，他又没小臂，看着就是什么都不懂第一次当妈妈的样子。

他没有跟别的猫一样弄多个乳头，人只有两个，生下的五只小猫由于他不会照顾所以冻死了三只，现在最后的两只凑在他肚皮下面惨惨的样子，短腿猫每次喂奶都很累，上臂支撑久了会发麻。

他也不会叼猫仔，把他自己两个宝宝咬得有点秃，因为是弱智所以也没有多大感觉，只是觉得皮不好咬。

小猫长大后可以试试给他生狗仔了。

男孩子的肚皮还是有些勉强，他因为多次生育肚子变薄了，上门乱七八糟的缝纫口。

小短腿要爬不动了。）

======================

* * *

（大概是人外米，很久前的脑洞了，雷到爆的三观不正，寄生虫生育

 

生育痕迹

 

达米安的肚子上有生育后的痕迹，这点布鲁斯知道，而正是阿福亲自的缝纫，在蝙蝠洞下层发出警报，他们去到那个房间的时候发现达米安已经自己剖出来了，他松弛的肚皮几乎搂不住肠子，有个满是血的肉袋子从腹部下方横切的伤口中被拖拽出来，达米安失血过多有些眩晕，他凶狠的拔出胎盘，让进来的布鲁斯跟阿福关好门。  
“跑了…不知道藏在哪里，该死的绿色外星人没有说那个东西会隐身！”  
那是布鲁斯多次带上达米安去宇宙战场的后遗症，达米安被感染上了寄生虫，他需要像是养育婴儿一般被那条该死的虫子汲取营养，寄生虫懒洋洋的在他肠子下筑窝，把他的肚皮压迫涨大。  
如今，这个小孩身体终于无法住下那条虫子了（该死的火星猎人说这是有着善良的虫子？！），达米安预感到以往桎梏他心脏的东西放松了，下腹也一阵胀痛，他急忙去了预备的房间，上面有着一张床跟旁边的医疗道具，达米安很狠的先是朝肚子下腹扎了一刀，他已经照过那个虫子的尸体，匕首长度很狠的把虫子钉住了，可那种疯狂扭动攻击内脏的行为差点让达米安无法握住刀，直到那个东西不动了，达米安才仿照生育的切口从腹部下方横切，想要从里面掏出死去的虫尸，可没想到对方却是装死，但达米安已经没有那个捕捉的力气了，后来蝙蝠侠杀死掉了虫子后，达米安休养几天也恢复力气了，只是肚皮上有妊娠纹，肚脐下方则是生育的切口，这在一个13岁男孩上显得不正常，可还好的是，达米安不会经常脱衣服。  
但直到两个月后的悲剧发生，达米安发现他又被寄生，心脏又被哪里来的肉绳缠绕，他跟布鲁斯又一次去拜访火星猎人，对方说这是他们自作自受。  
“你不能在他还是在你肚子里的时候杀死他，我说过的。”  
琼斯有些头疼。  
“所以？！我大着肚子甚至到无法工作而被一条虫子吃了五个月的血肉！”  
达米安很生气，他讨厌外星人。  
“因为，这会刺激它们排卵，属于繁殖刺激，显然，你没把你的肚子彻底清理干净。”  
“你明明说过只要它们离开就行的！我竟然要忍着一条寄生虫威胁我的生命。”  
达米安简直要气疯了，他看着微微腹胀的肚子，无法想象竟然需要再一次经历生育。  
“我对这些了解不多，罗宾，如果不是蝙蝠侠把尸体送来我这里，而你又再次被寄生，那么我不会知道这个时期。”  
未知简直是最大的敌人。布鲁斯恳求迪克来开导达米安，现在，布鲁德海文有布鲁斯一个舒适的市内别墅，在迪克搬进去的时候，那是早上，他端起开心的样子去找达米安，布鲁斯事情没说清楚，迪克有些不安。  
“hi，达米安。”  
夜翼在厕所看到了他的兄弟，达米安正趴在洗手台上艰难的孕吐着，他的小孩衣服太短小以至于遮不住有些鼓胀的腹部，他没有穿裤子，迪克能看到达米安肚子上的生育痕迹。  
迪克吓到了。

（后面点点点的想不到了

* * *

（小改造）

达米安在一次意外中失去了右眼，他带着眼罩，额头有不自然的缝纫痕迹。  
“怎么回事。”  
布鲁斯觉得这很不对劲。  
“一个小报复。”  
缺失右边的视线让达米安很不习惯，他皱起眉头，眉心那边的伤口渗血了。  
“我伤到了那个人的眼睛，他把我右眼挖了出来。”  
达米安没有爸那个场景说出来，可他们都知道那有多可怕。  
“然后，放进了我的额头里。”  
“你的颅骨应该闭合了。”  
布鲁斯觉得这荒谬极了。  
“我没有！father！你根本不知道我的真实年龄！”  
他，还没成长到颅骨闭合的时候。  
“好吧，我必须帮你拿出来。”  
布鲁斯不愿意看到他的儿子残疾。  
“不，你必须先帮我把松果体找回来。”  
达米安觉得一切糟糕透了。  
“他挖走了。”

（失去一只眼睛的米米，或者多出一只眼睛的米米，都很可爱

============

（蛇）

 

达米安怀孕了，父亲是谁不重要，他现在主要的焦虑自己的症状，如今他浑身都有零星的鳞片从肉里渗出来，稳定的覆盖在表皮上，如同那些变异失败的家伙。  
“病毒感染。”  
见怪不怪的地下哥谭医生说：  
“你会变成一条小蛇。”  
布鲁斯的总算是努力让他的儿子不会是一条蛇，只是他的变化只有一半，眼瞳变尖，内脏透视是乱七八糟的一团，布鲁斯在他的腹腔里看到有几枚卵，他不知道要怎么跟达米安说。  
“拿出来！”  
显然，达米安看到了，他也懂医学，之前他的肚脐下出现了一道裂缝，只是如今愈合了，那是分化失败的生殖腔，没有出口的肉袋子在他的肚子里。  
“不…达米安，生下来。”  
布鲁斯想了想。  
“我需要知道这是怎么回事。”  
没有无缘无故的卵，他找不出达米安感染的原因。  
“好吧，好吧。”  
达米安气呼呼的，他是个男生，也是个小孩，肚子不应该这样诡异的涨大，只是他没有朋友，也不怎么会跑出去跟别人玩，这种变化不会有更多的人发现，达米安期待肚子剖开的那天，可没想到他会在半夜生育。  
对，生殖腔在他的肠子又开了个新的出口，达米安不是同性恋，他后面无法突然张开这么大。  
他卡蛋了。

============================

（绝育猫猫）

 

达米安在十岁的时候就被绝育了，因为格雷森是个遵循饲养宠物教条的人。

他听从德雷克的建议，毕竟大家都觉得达米安过于闹腾，他会是个到处去播种的活泼公猫，小朋友被强制阉割了蛋蛋后郁郁寡欢，他经常呆在一个角落里，连罗宾的衣服都不能让他活跃起来。

“虽然你的爸爸死掉了，但是现在我是你的饲养人啊。”

迪克苦于自己承担蝙蝠侠的责任，他安慰达米安：

“但是你现在能保持你的可爱，达米安，你会一直的这样圆润光滑，没有让你生长体毛的激素，你的小屁股会一直不这么成熟下去。”

他还是遗憾，达米安总会去看他的小鸟，男孩把腿往上开去好让他能看看他私处的伤口，那里是可爱又短小的器官，只是下面没有两个小球。

要知道达米安爬起来的时候，他没有尾巴遮挡的屁股下面隐约的小器官总是很可爱的。

迪克看到这样焦虑在乎自己的达米安总觉得他生病了，他会发烧，眼睛不想转移，有点失魂症的前兆，蝙蝠侠把他的罗宾送去给塔莉亚，他告诉他的母亲，这只小猫受伤了。

塔莉亚挑挑眉，神色不善，可没说什么。

被治疗好的小猫咪又送回来，达米安拥有了他原来可爱的蛋蛋，他能在爬行的时候肆无忌惮显露他完整又不成熟的生殖器官，只是塔莉亚告诉迪克说，达米安不会再有生殖能力了。

“没关系，没关系的，他看起来很高兴。”

而且这也是我原本的目的。

============================

雌性堕落

 

 

有一场需要的男女恋爱。

达米安被摘掉了男性的器官，他还小还不需要弄上人造乳房，这种时候适合这个手术，他还没开始变声器，雄性激素也没有浓郁到需要压制，他就连体毛也没多少，外表根本看不出他被变成一个女孩子。

这种尊严割裂让他浑浑噩噩，手术恢复并不是这么好，达米安会漏尿，他能感觉到疼，这个曾经的男孩一副沮丧的样子，她已经不能开心起来了。

 

（bg的遵循法

==============================


End file.
